


Laundry

by JaliceCookie



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Family, Zoo, did, split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: Lacey sneaks out of her room during nap time, trying to help Barry with the Laundry.





	Laundry

 

**Laundry**

 

 

"Lacey helping"

The toddler stood in the small laundry room and had made the decision today , to cancel her afternoon nap.

Even if Barry had told her , that she would be much more rested and would not be unhappy at bedtime tonight,  but the little blonde did not want to sleep in her room after lunch. No, she had waited until she heard nothing from Barry near her room and then sneaked out of it.

 

She wanted to help, because she noticed that Barry and the others were always tired after work and could not do any laundry, for example. The little girl had once watched how Dennis doing a load of dirty laundry in the washing machine, and she would surely manage that on her own.

 

 

"Teddy quiet - otherwise surprise no", whispered Lacey, squeezing the stuffed teddybear closer as she crept cautiously into the small laundry room.

 

If her teddy would make a sound, the chances were very high , that the adults would notice it, and Lacey did not want that.

 

She wanted to help and do some laundry herself - even though she had no idea how the adults did that, she wanted to try it and maybe the would like that and not be so tired anymore.

 

**...**

 

 

 

 

The small laundry room was empty and the little blonde was looking for a small stool, which had actually heard Hedwig once, for which he was already too big. Surely he would manage such a task alone and she could be as great as her big brother.

 

Cautiously, Lacey pushed the stool in front of the washing machine and then considered what to do next. What had Dennis done again?

 

Thoughtfully, the 3-year-old looked at the various buttons on the washing machine and was about to press on one, when she then looked to her teddy, who was sitting next to the washing machine.

  
"What Lacey doing now?", Lacey whispered softly, hoping that stuffed animal could give her an answer. But the teddy only looked at her without being able to contribute something positive to the situation.

 

The look of the blonde went from the many different buttons on the washing machine, up to the shelf with many colorful bottles that looked like juice was in there.

 

Could it be for drinking or did it have another purpose? Maybe they had to do something with the laundry?

  
Unsure by what she was about to do, Lacey tried to remember , if she had been there when Dennis did the laundry in the past.

  
"Trying", the little girl mumbled determinedly and found the idea,  that one of the colorful bottles could put on the laundry or inside of the washing machine logical enough - surely the adults would do the same. The only question now was , how the little girl would reach the bottles.

 

**....**

 

 

The detergent bottles were on a shelf above the dryer. Actually to fsr away from  small children hands.

 

 

Somehow , the little girl managed it, to push the small chair in front of the dryer, to climb on this and stand in front of the shelf with the various detergents. Unsure which she should now on the laundry,  she reached for the first bottle and tore down a bottle of softener, which clattering to the ground and started to run out. Also holding on to the heavy big bottle in her tiny hands, was a very difficult challenge.

  
Before she threatened to fall off the dryer, two hands reached for her and carefully lifted her back to the ground.

 

**.....**

 

 

"That's dangerous Lacey, you could have hurt yourself - please give me that"

  
Barry took the heavy bottle of detergent from the little child's hands and placed it out of reach from the little girl.

 

The fashion lover had come here . from the noise to see what had happened and almost got an heart attack,  when he saw the toddler standing on the dryer.

  
"You could have fall down, did you try some of the content? Did you drink from it Lacey?"

  
Barry crouched down, trying to make eye contact with the three-year-old girl, who was staring frantically at the ground. Barry asked that question only because , he had just noticed the spilled bottle of fabric softener. 

  
He asked himself, if his little sunshine had put something in her mouth or tried to taste it. If so, he would have to act urgently.

  
"Lacey it's important that ......", Barry wanted to continue speaking,  but another personality grabbed the light and he found himself sitting in his chair seconds later.

 

**....**

 

 

"Answer Barry's question - it can be dangerous for you, did you try some of it Lacey!"

  
Dennis noticed the toddler flinch and shaked her head. He knew that it was not necessarily conducive to addressing the little girl in a stern-demanding tone, but if Barry would continue to talk to her like a frightened deer, he would never get an answer.

  
"Lacey ... wanted helping", the little blonde murmured, and when she finally lifted her gaze from the floor to look in Dennis's eyes, the glasses wearer could clearly see tears forming in the green eyes.

 

That she wanted to help did not make the whole situation better. She was supposed to answer Barry - her motives were not important at the moment. If she had tried some of the poisonous substance, fast action was necessary.

 

Lacey sniffed sadly. What had she done wrong? Why was Dennis so mad at her? She had only wanted to help, and now the contents of the bottle she had just dropped had spilled out on the floor and broken. She looked at him and noticed how urgently he looked at her. She had heard Barry's question, of course, but Lacey was so disappointed that she could not help her that she had not responded.

  
"Bottle broken ... not try color bottle", the three-year-old said and then looked guiltily over to the leaked bottle. She did not even want to try it - it looked funny and would definitely taste like laundry and not be tasty good at all.

  
"Lacey Sorry", now the toddler burst into tears, turned away from Dennis and felt bad. She had only wanted to help the adults, and now it was all bad.

 

**....**

 

 

Dennis sighed softly, looking down at the sad little girl for a moment, it might be right, that he and the others had to do a lot of housekeeping lately. But it was not Lacey's job to do the laundry - definitely not.

 

She had been worried and realized that Dennis himself was exhausted, tired.  But it had been dangerous, the glasses wearer did not even want to imagine,  what could have happened if Lacey had fallen down or maybe mistook the colorful contents of the bottles for the wash -  with some juice.

 

The glasses wearer spoke to the toddler again, this time not in a stern, cold voice , but in a calmer tone.

 

He was glad that nothing had happened to her, but she had to understand , that her actions were not good - it had been dangerous and they were all afraid that something bad could have happened to her.

 

**...**

 

 

"Lacey, I know you just wanted to help, but so much could have happened to you, we want to keep you safe - washing clothes is not your job, if you want ... you can helping me or Barry next time with it - under our supervision", Dennis explained after some seconds and the little girl looked at him for a few seconds before hugging him unsure, almost as if she was worried that Dennis would push her away , because he was still angry that she wanted to help. Another soft sigh came from Dennis, but then he picked her up. She certainly did not know that it was dangerous for her.

 

 

 

"Dennis tired?... Make nape too" Lacey mumbled as Dennis took her arm in her arms, going back to the little girl's room.  
"That's okay, it's important that you're safe, what did Hedwig say to you when you built the cave?" Dennis wanted to know and for the moment brought the blond-haired girl to other thoughts.

  
"Hedwig said he and others protect Lacey", Lacey said, putting her head slowly on Dennis's shoulder.

 

  
"We'll do that, so we can protect you the way we want to protect Kevin - you have to listen to us, yes, if Barry asks you to make a nap,ix , then we know you're okay.We can then take care of the tasks - like doing the laundry"

 

 

**THE END**

 


End file.
